


Updated software

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Connor has learnt a lot, emotions are easy to come by, sometimes a bit too easy





	Updated software

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom and I'm rather pleased with it!
> 
>  
> 
> As always I hope you like it and let me know what you think!

~

 

Connor has learned a lot since he became deviant. He now understands that they aren't all the same; criminals or murderers, they just have the capacity to, like humans, some are good and some he gets to deal with at the police department and since the revolution some don't have any reason to resort to violence, they already have rights, just as many as humans do and being an android himself he's glad.

He has learned that living with Lieutenant Anderson is really nice. the man had taken him in after the revolution, letting him have the spare room for whatever he needed, he didn't necessarily need it for sleeping in the bed since he could just go into sleep mode standing up, but he had come across the joys of temporarily shutting down covered by soft cotton, head resting on a pillow and he had decided to try the experience after he started to feel guilty for not using the room for its intended purpose.

He had, most importantly found that emotions are easy to come by, sometimes a bit too easy, it was unfortunate and hindered him in different situations and that would cause him anger at himself or guilt later but that was a minor nuisance in comparison to something that was creeping along his mind, it was strange, he had never felt anything like it, though it felt nice, as nice as he could feel, like running his hands through Sumos soft fur and it was the first thing that he couldn't describe on his own, but when he did search it he tried to forget what he had found.

The Lieutenant was warmer to him now than he was before the revolution, he seemed to have come to terms with him, that Connor wasn't planning of being like the androids that he had bad memories of and that gave more contact more friendly pats and touches than he could have ever had before and that, unfortunately, was what had caused feeling that he had tried wipe from his mind, those touches turning into something else, taking them and making him feel something more.

It caused more strain to keep the knowledge of how he felt in, to sensor his words when talking to the Lieutenant, which was an inconvenience and frustrating but he was slowly getting used to it now matter how much he loathed how he felt.

The Lieutenant suffered from nightmares, he only had them infrequently, Connor would be awoken from his shut down state by his moans that sound pained and his mechanical muscles bring him to his room, opening the door to where he stands by the bed looking down at the other in a way that the lieutenant would call ‘creepy’ had he been awake, but Connor was processing, his biometrics whirring in the seconds he was there trying to find the best way to wake the older man up and decided to perch carefully on the bed next to him and try to coax him from the nightmare, he ran his hand over the man’s tense arm trying to be comforting and he heard the others noises lower in volume, “Lieutenant?” He called softly but that didn't do much and he knew it wouldn't be good for the others mental state to be in such a bad dream as he was having for much longer, “Hank?” He tried, not used to calling the other by his first name but it had seemed to do something, the Lieutenants arm softening under his still moving hand so he called again, slightly louder than before, “Hank?” 

That seemed to do it as his eyelids slowly opened, his eyes taking Connor in, “wha?” He asked sleepily, “what are you doing?”

“You were having a nightmare Lieutenant,” Connor explained and that seemed to make him realise.

Even though the other was almost fully awake his form seemed to become weighed down with tiredness. most of his bad experiences that recurred in his dreams stemmed from what had happened to his son, he used to drink to forget the same thing but Connor had stopped him, poured all of his drinks down the kitchen sink and kept a close watch on the man so that he didn't go out to buy more.

The Lieutenant seemed to realise that Connor was still stroking his arm, the man looking down at it and the android could feel the heat pads in his cheeks warming as he took his hand away.

Anderson was always quietly grateful to Connor waking him up from his nightmares but this time his affection seemed to stretch out more than normal, a lot more, but Connor couldn't say that he disliked it. Anderson was a lot more comfortable sharing more of his personal space with Connor, sometimes even throwing his arm over his shoulders in the evenings when they were watching whatever show the other felt like, sitting on Andersons battered couch and Connor was growing used to feeling the heat of the human's arm at the top on the back of the seat, warming his simulated temperature even further.

Connor knew what these things could mean but he refused to acknowledge them as that, there was no way that Anderson felt any way about him even slightly similar to how Connor felt about him, it was just the same as having a best friend, the closer contact that came with a closer bond, nothing more. And no matter how much he wanted to question that he wouldn't let himself.

They had been patrolling when they had been alerted, a man carrying a gun in his hand had been walking around suspiciously, ‘of course it's suspicious!’ Anderson had argued when they had got the alert, ‘he's carrying a fuckin’ gun!’.

Connor had made sure to go first, as the protocol stated, not wanting to risk the Lieutenants life as they moved towards the place the man had been spotted, both of them keeping a hand on their gun holsters in case there was a need for that. Connor had been the first to see the man, watching him keep a firm grip on what seemed to be a pistol, “careful,” Anderson had hissed and Connor had nodded sharply, still keeping a firm eye on the man as they approached. All of a sudden the man had turned around in an intoxicated manor, drunken threats coming out of his mouth and Connor had ordered Anderson into an alley at his back for cover in a case of the criminal using the gun that he was now waving around and Connor had edged closer trying to use the man's lack of sober reflexes to his advantage, advancing with fake adrenaline running through his system and the man let off a few missed shots in his general direction and more importantly, Andersons and he decided to stop the gunman's dangerous target practice by speeding around the mans back knocking the gun from his surprise weakened grip and grabbing his arms, forcing his front against a brick wall and fastening handcuffs around his struggling wrists while Lieutenant Anderson came out from his place and held onto the cuffs while Connors fingerprintless fingers scooped up the gun and placed it in an evidence bag.

They had to force the man into the back of another police van that they had called for, as theirs was just Andersons car that they used for patrols and not fit for securely holding a criminal. They both loaded back into the Lieutenants car and Connor heard the man next to him take a breath, obviously tired after that taxing arrest and strangely after sitting there trying to calm himself Anderson slid his hand over to envelop Connors, the android turned to question the other but he only found him looking at him with a peaceful smile and Connors eyes went back to the place of contact, watching as the man's thumb ran over the back of his hand and Connor decided to turn it over so he could hold Andersons- no, Hanks hand back, so he grasped Hanks hand and he hadn't decided when he planned to let it go.

 

Fin.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
